1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable personal computer, a built-in battery supplies the necessary electrical powers to each section. It has also been proposed to provide a suspending mode (sleeping mode) so that the battery can supply the electrical power as long period as possible.
A user sets the suspending mode in such a case that a user does not use the portable personal computer for a while. The suspending mode is set, operation of CPU is basically stopped in the portable personal computer. Moreover, supply of electrical power to each section is basically stopped, except for the supply of electrical power to a part of the circuits which requires backup service of electrical power.
When the suspending mode is set, a user can no longer process the predetermined information using such portable personal computer. For example, even when the relevant portable personal computer has the function to play a CD (Compact Disc), this portable personal computer cannot play a CD under the condition that the suspending mode is set. Therefore, a user is requested to cancel the setting of the suspending mode to play a CD for reproduction of data. When playing of CD is instructed after canceling the suspending mode, a button icon, etc. which is required for playing of CD, as shown in FIG. 1, is displayed on an LCD of the portable personal computer. A user is now capable of playing a CD by adequately manipulating this button icon with a mouse, etc. The CPU supplies the electrical power to the entire sections of the portable personal computer when the suspending mode is canceled to realize the playing of a CD.
As explained, since the relevant portable personal computer is requested to cancel the suspending mode, when a CD is played from the condition that the suspending mode is being set, the electrical power is also supplied to a part which is not required for playing of a CD and the electrical power of the battery has been consumed unnecessarily, resulting in a problem that it is difficult to use the battery for a longer period of time.